A Dangerous Romace Ment To Be
by Softballgirl1515
Summary: Gabriella had an average life. Until she moved to a small town. She worked in the towns mall. Where she meet her soon to be love Troy Bolton. A strange pale boy her age. He was the vampire she was the ordinary girl! What will happen when they fall inlove?
1. Meeting

**New Story (: Please enjoy it , it is called 'My Romance With A Vampire'**

**(Inspired by 'Twilight' but will NOT be EXACTLY like Twilight)**

**Gabriella's Point of View**

"Ugh…I hate this stupid job!" I sighed I knew why I had to do this. I love the mall and all but working at my favorite store is just pain when I can't shop or be with my friends for 3 hours!

Then some beautiful golden-eyed boy came up to me and said "I know the feeling!"

I couldn't help but laugh "Hello, I am Gabriella Montez but don't call me Gabriella I like plain old Gabby."

He then smiled "Hey Gabby, I am Troy Bolton but call me Troy because that's the full name I have nothing better!"

_OMMGG I thought to myself how lucky am I to get to be the same room as this HOTTIE! He gives a new definition to the word hot! SNAP OUT OF IT GABRIELLA! It will never work with him._

I laughed "Ha! Troy you work here too?"

He laughed with a roar "No...I work right across the way… I don't think I should work here…my brothers and I are into sports and camping so getting reasonable deals on supplies would seem like a smart choice to me"

I smiled "I'll see you again?" I hoped I would

"Of course you will Montez, I don't think after today I could stay away from you" he winked at me

_Hmm…something is weird his pale skin, beautiful gold eyes with a sparkle of blue in them, and his perfect body! He wasn't like any of the guys around here, to my own surprise he is someone I want to get to know_

"Me either you fascinate me Bolton!" I snickered at him

"I am not the kind of person you want for a friend Gabby, I am not as I seem" He seemed to be joking but I could tell the serious warning he was trying to tell me

"I believe that is my decision isn't?" I challenged him

"I am doing something wrong here…crap!" He seemed upset with him self

"Why do you say that?" I was really worried now

"Gabriella…Maybe when the time is right you'll find out, but until then I must go!" He was warning me and I knew it

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I think he could tell how eager I was but I tried to hide it!

"Of course you will Gabby…So long for now"

As soon as I blinked my eyes he was gone

My other co workers came over to the counter next to me

"Gabby…do you know who you were just talking to?" Taylor seemed confused and a little jealous I might add too

"He said his name was Troy, Troy Bolton…why…?" I was trying to understand why she was so surprised

She gave me a stern look "He never talks to anyone! Well, sometimes her will, but usually he only talks to his family, you are one lucky girl missy!"

Ryan then walked over "Pft… Whatever"

I don't know why Ryan was acting that way, but I didn't like it at all!  
I looked at him "Ryan why are you upset?"

He looked up at me "I am not upset…"

Both me and Taylor looked at each other at the same time and said together "Whatever Ryan!"

Taylor then got very happy "Hey Gabby! After work do you want to go see a movie?"

This is what I really love about my best friend Taylor, ever since I moved here she has been nothing but sweet to me!

"YES! Which movie do you want to see?"

She looked over at Ryan "Well, me and Shar wanted to go see Eagle Eye… is that okay?"

I had to yes I love SHIA LABUFF! "YESS!"

At that moment my phone started to ring…Of course it was Sharpay my other best friend me and her are more alike than me and Taylor. Sharpay was Ryan's twin sister. Both blonde!

I answered it "Hey Shar!"

She answered "Hey Ella! You coming with me and Tay to the movies?"

I laughed "Of course HOTTIE ON SCREEN!"

And at that moment I could swear I just heard Ryan mumble something, but I didn't really care to know…

**At The End Of Our Swifts**

Ughh…one of the things that sucks about the mall where I work at is that or part of the mall has to share lockers with everyone in the south end! Ughh… the guys were always trying to open our lockers to grab our stuff! Luckily, Taylor and I don't have to change clothes! So we were happy about that

"Gabby?" A beautiful voice called

I turned around to see Troy "Ohh…hey Troy geezz… you scared me for a second!"

He laughed "I have that affect on people!" He got closer to me

"What brings you over here?" Trying not to get nervous…

"Oh…I just wanted to tell you to be careful tonight at the movies…not everyone here is a nice person"

This confused me

_HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING?! OMG! He cares for me..AWH! Stop it Gabby! A guy like him would NEVER look at an ordinary girl like me…who am I trying to fool here…?_

He now got even closer "What are you thinking about?" he seemed confused

I snapped back into reality "Ohh…nothing Troy!"

He got so close I could smell his beautiful sent, I inhaled it "Please tell me…"

"Umm...It is-"

Before I could finish an equally good looking guy came behind Troy… But he was much bigger in size... kind of like a bear!

"Troy...bro… we have to go before mom throws a fit!"

_Bro? Mom ? Oh my god they are brothers…!_

Troy gave me a look "Gabriella this is my brother Chad!"

Chad seemed shocked and a bit held back right now "Nice to meet you Gabirella!"

I was now very nervous "You too Chad…uhh…er…Call me Gabby!"

He laughed "Okay Gabby!"

Troy looked at me again "Keep your-self safe tonight Gabby"

Before I could answer he and his brother were gone

I said to myself "How…odd?"

**First chapter of my new story!(: Please review and tell me what you think! AH! I love this story how it started feedback would be great ! I am working on the second chapter right now**

**Thanks **

**Nina (: **


	2. Coke and Tums

I closed my locker sighing

Taylor ran up to me so fast "Gab…Gabriella LETS GO!"

I found this funny but before you knew it we were at the movies, and along the way I saw the strangest thing… it looked as it Taylor and Ryan were…were….FLIRTING?!

Me and Sharpay were talking in the back

"Oh my god! Taylor likes Ryan!" I was giggling the whole time, she laughed very hard before replying "I know but…Ryan likes…well someone else!"

This sorta confused me but I'll drop it for now…We finally arrived by the time I got there I was feeling VERY sick

Sharpay looked SO worried "Oh Gabriella please…lets go… I-"

I interrupted her there was no need to ruin everyone else's night for my silly mistake eating at a taco stand this morning from a place the sells them for one penny "No Shar go see the movie…I'll be getting some medication at the local drug store…meet you back here just call me when okay

"Gabriella" Ryan seemed a little upset, weird I couldn't even see why he took in a breath of air before speaking "I don't want you by yourself here…it is a big city and compared to where we live…you could lost!"

I giggled "Ryan…you're so silly sometimes, but I do love you…as a friend so I understand you worry concerns!"

Taylor sighed "Okay missy but anything, I repeat anything at all happens you call us we will be there before you can say 'RYAN YOU'RE AN IDOIT!"

Ryan was offended "Excuse you!"

I began to walk off "Bye my little worry worms!" I giggled

I heard them yell bye but I needed that stomach medication right now!

I walked around for about 10 minutes, passing tons and tons little shops. Finally I reached the store pleased I ran in as fast as possible got a bottle of my favorite soda Coke and then a small little package of two TUMS. I was glad when no one was in line so I ran back up there.

The lady smiled and said to me "Why Hello there. My name is Lucy is this all you would like to purchase?"

She was about 5'6" my dream height she had the most beautiful long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were awesome aswell, this kinda made me feel…insignifgent standing next to her.

I was very polite…I think… by saying "Hello Lucy I am Gabby and yes that is, I am not feeling too well myself'

She smiled then it faded "Oh…I am sorry Miss. Gabby the total will be $2:75"

I looked at her and gave her what she wanted and then said a thank you then was off to sit onto a bench. I opened my Coke can trying to breathe correctly, I took the two pills then put my head against the bench. I slowly faded into unconsciousness. Until a strong push woke me up

I opened my eyes too slow to see nothing. But I gained my vision back slowly and saw a beautiful boy with brown hair and golden eyes looking at me very worried "Gabi…Gabi…are you awake?"

I opened my eyes "Troy?"

He seemed to be laughing right now but I could hear what he said "Haha! No I am not Troy…I am his brother though, remember me Chad? Troy saw you lying here he thought you were dead so he went to go get our father…about 4 minutes ago!"

I laughed "Thanks for waking me Chad! I owe you one!"

He sighed "I don't think that will be nesscesary! Troy wouldn't let me live it down if I got anything from you!" he laughed

I couldn't help but laugh his voice rang like bells when he laughed this made me laugh a little bit more "Why? He well…he probally has a beautiful girlfriend he couldn't probally care what happens to me"

He smiled but it faded as he stood up to help me up by reaching his out to help me get up "You don't see yourself the way he s-"

He was interrupted by someone speaking "CHAD!" Both me and Chad looked up at the same time to see Troy standing right next to us

Chad looked at me and whispered "I'll tell you later when he isn't cheating by listening!"

We both laughed then Troy cleared his throat "Gabriella? I told you to be careful…but NOO lets not listen to the reasonable one here"

I spoke up trying not to laugh but managed to get it out "Who? Ohh… you mean you brother right? He is being fairly reasonable I believe"

Chad and Troy both began to laugh. The both sounded like large Church bells being clapped together at the same time at very loud volumes. Both beautiful in its own way! Goshh why is Troy so beautiful compared to me. I never thought of myself as ugly…until now! They were both beautiful with unique features I never saw on a person before.

I spoke out for the first time breaking the awkward silence between us by saying "Thanks for helping me guys, but I was supposed to be with my friends but I left them cause I wasn't feeling well…"

Troy looked at Chad, Chad gave Troy back reassuring look THIS MADE ME FEEL A BIT CONFUSED

Chad yelled to me "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL GABBY!" Then he was gone after I blinked my eyes once

I looked at Troy waiting for an answer…

_**Okay…yeah I am NOT the best author but hey…atleast I am trying I sorta like this chapter but it isn't up to me! It is up to you can I atleast get hmmm…lets say 3 reviews for the next one?**_

_**Please and thank youuu**_

_**Nina [ SoftballGirl1515 ]**_


	3. Ryan Your Such A Dad!

_**Thanks For All The Reviews (:**_

_**GAH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

Gosh I was furious he wouldn't answer anything I asked him…GAH! "Troy…I am waiting!"

Troy's smiled faded quickly "And what would that be?" I could tell the frustration in his beautiful heavily voice

I glared at him "Um…you'll tell me later right?"

He gave me a scolding look before he grabbed my hand, I gasped at how cold he was JEEZ! Ice bergs were warmer than him…somehow I found this comforting?

He looked at me stunned for some reason by what he had done and pulled his hand away swiftly

Damn…I ruined the moment…AGAIN

He purposely didn't answer my first question "Gabriella…I must get you to your friends soon, they will be very worried if I don't get you home now"

I looked at him "Can you take me to the theaters?"

He seemed to be a bit worried he opened his car door for me and said "Of course step in"

Gosh…he is so nice with manners as if…well…no it would be completely ridculos for me to think such things

I smiled to myself the whole way there, I began to pass asleep until….

Troy patted my arm "Gabi…Gabi…GABI!"

I looked up "Huh?"

He laughed "Don't you pass out on me"

5 more minutes of little conversation passed through and then we reached the movies and were out front of the main entrance

I looked at Troy who was looking at me "I guess we have 15 minutes until the movie is over. Before I forget I want to say thank you for saving me"

He smiled and got a bit closer so I could smell him "Anytime"

I looked into his beautiful eyes "I might take you up on that!" I giggled

I managed to get a chuckle out of him "I hope you won't have to!"

He got a bit closer, not that I didn't like it but no one got this close to me…it surprised me my only reaction was to join him getting a bit more closer

He looked stunned but didn't do anything about it "Gabi?"

I smiled, I love the way he said my name "Yes?"

He acted with no emotion "Tell me about your boyfriend…"

I was super confused "Troy…I don't have a boyfriend…"

He looked shocked but I could never guess why "Are you kidding?!"

I laughed "Ha! No…it's the truth"

He got even more close so our noses were touching "They don't know who they are missing out on!"

I leaned forward "They never noticed me before, why now?"

He began to lean forward our lips almost touching I could feel the coolness of his breath hitting my lips "Oh trust me Gabi, they always have you are completely unaware of how appealing you are to the males here."

Gosh…he was making my heart flutter I never felt this way ever, especially about someone I just meet in one day

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, Troy seemed cautious but did the same thing until…

Ryan yelled "GABRRIELAA!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Both me and Troy pulled our faces away from the closeness. RYAN DAMNIT! He killed the moment oh…oh…he will get it when we are in the car

I laughed "Looks like my dad needs me, thanks again Troy"

Troy seemed upset but trying his best not to show it "Bye Gabriella, take care of yourself! And for once listen to me okay?" he laughed as he slowly walked away

I was completely in total shock I repeat I Gabriella Montez ALMOST kissed the man of my dreams, he was way to perfect to be mine or even real. Was I dreaming? Or was reality finally coming back to my favorite side? Becoming my friend again?

Ryan seemed so mad. Why? "Who was that?!"

I seemed more nervous than I should so I glanced over at Sharpay for help

Sharpay caught my signal "OH NO! It is so late we need to go school is tomorrow!" she grabbed my hand and we dashed to the car

Taylor and Ryan were way behind us once we got to the car

Sharpay looked around to make sure no one could hear her "Was that boy…Troy…as in TROY BOLTON?!"

I laughed "Yes…but shh…I don't want anyone to hear you!"

Sharpay grabbed me into a tight hug "OH GABBI!"

I laughed and so did she but we saw Taylor and Ryan almost there so we stopped

That night when I got home all I could think of was Troy Troy Troy Troy Troy Troy. And nothing else goodness! I was furious! How could I let a boy take my mind over like that?! Why do I feel like a girl, perfect, and special when I am around him? How do I know there is something in him that will complete what is missing in me? What could it be? Then suddenly this phrase passed through my head constantly _love! _Am I _inlove_? Impossible! NO WAY! But then again it would explain everything I feel towards him for Petes sake!

The next day at school I looked all around until someone yelled "GABI"

_**Who was it? Is she in love with Troy? Why is Ryan being Gabi's dad figure? Why is Taylor with Ryan a lot? **_

_**You can find this out later**_

_**Please I would like another 3 reviews for the next one**_

_**You guys completely surprised me by writing 6 reviews **_

_**I want to thank you al SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much**_

_**And I mean that with all my heart**_

_**Thanks so much**_

_**Nina (:**_


	4. Cafeteria Annoucment?

**I know I didn't get all the reviews but I was bored today and needed to get some ideas down on here before I forgot them! There will be about three other coming out maybe 4 chapters! (: Please review**

**Yes this was inspired by the Twilight series, but later on you will find out Troy only has one sister and brother his parents work at the school (his dad only) and his mother stays at home to do 'chores' so please give them a chance!**

I turned around and there was Ryan waiting for me. I still haven't forgiven him for last night! I mean COME ON! What was up with that?!  
I looked at him and replied in an irriatatted voice "Yes Ryan…?"

I could hear the pain in his voice. I do love Ryan just as a brother though. It hurts to see your brother sad doesn't it? But why does it hurt this bad? "Gabi…I am so sorry about last night I have my reasons though…"

Ryan was a confusing person but this made it more confusing for me "And those would be?"

He took in a breath of air "I will tell you today at lunch!" he ran off before I could say another word…

I decided not to think more of what just occurred and decided to get to class early to meet my teacher…if you didn't know I moved here at the end of the school year last year beginning of summer so I met new friends but hadn't attened the high school until today

As soon as I walked near the door I could hear to voices

"Dad listen…" a beautiful voice said

"No TROY! Do you want her hurt?! Take precautions"

Troy seemed to feel a bit better "At least one person understands Jack… Chad was a bit nervous but…you and mom are surpportive thanks…so is Miles…."

"Give it time your sister…some time she loves you but is worried for the girl…" Another beautiful voice said very calm and collected

I decided I should stop eavesdropping and knock on the door. Now I got enough courage so I heard a knock knock knock!

I heard the other voice "Come in!"

I stepped in and walked slowly to the professor "Hello…Professor Bolton I am Gabriella Montez, I am new here and came to introduce myself…"

Then Mr. Bolton let out a smiled and glanced at Troy for a brief second "Hello Gabriella…I have heard nothing but good things about you from my son, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

A shot a confused look at Troy before speaking again "Likewise Professor Bolton. I hope I didn't interrupt any conversation before I came in, if so I could leave…"

Troy looked at me his eyes slightly not as golden but still there "No of course not Gabriella, opps I mean Ella…is this your first class?" His voice was so beautiful I practically had a heart attack, but thank GOD I didn't that would have been an embarrassing trip to the emergency room.

I smiled "Yes is it yours also?"

He returned the smile making mine look completely irrelavent "Yes here let me show you to your locker Ella!"

He grabbed my hand then dropped in soon enough. To soon for me. I hear Troy mumble something, but I couldn't hear it… Oh well…

He took me on a tour of the whole school, showing me the best places to sit and places to eat, along with the restrooms, where I could find my classes and my locker. Soon the warning bell to get to class rung so both me and him got to class

Professor Bolton gave Troy an approving look and then nudged us to sit down at our assigned lab seats. We sat next to each other. I could swear Troy just gave a wink to his father, like a sort of thank you.

Professor Bolton then began his lessons for the day…talking about chemical reactions to certain elements, stuff I learned not to long ago. At my old school in Los Angles I was in all AP classes, including Spanish. I spoke Spanish everyday to my mother back home it was our little secret codes to eachother, you see my mother and father got divorced when I was 5. They both loved each other, but my dad didn't like the urban city and my mom couldn't live without it. They never hated each other even to this say they are still just friends. 2 years ago when I turned 15 my mother got remarried to a man who can speak Spanish, so I like to speak Spanish to bug him.

All of my other classes of the day were extremely slow. Finally the lunch bell rang and I dashed out of my seat in the Spanish class to go to the cafeteria.

I saw Sharpay wave at me to sit with her so I followed her signal "Hey Shar!"

She pulled me into a hug and said "Gabriella! You're here, I am glad you came here!"

I laughed finally for once since I moved here I didn't lie when I said this "Me too Shar I love it here, nothing seems to go wrong for me here"

She laughed "except for the fact you don't like soccer!"

I laughed even harder "I cant play cause I'll run over the ball and trip! I am more of a softball player!"

She gasped "Oh my god REALLY?!Me too my mom loves soccer so I hate to disappoint her, I play both sports!"

I looked at her "You have a softball team here?"

She laughed very very hard now "YES! We are national champions for unknown cities!"

This is the one main reason I love Sharpay we are like twins, she makes me laugh at anything we are complete goof balls! But who cares?!

Sharpay got very uneasy "Ohh darn! Gabs I gotta go to the bathroom fill me in if I miss anything!" then she was off

Ryan saw his sister leave then stood up on the table "ATTENTION! ATTENION EVERYBODY! LOOK OVER HERE!"

Everyone was looking at him, I looked over and Taylor who gave me back a confused facial expression then we both shrugged and looked back up towards Ryan.

Ryan screamed this out "CAN I HAVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ UP HERE WITH ME?"

Now I am scared…Ryan said he'd tell me at lunch…is this was he meant? Public humiliation! Having me sing or something like that. Oh he better not or I will whip is ass later! I stood up on the table with him giving him a death glare and a confused face at the same time

Ryan cleared his throat and then pulled me roughly into a kiss! I tried and tried to push away, but DAMN football boys are strong! He pulled me even tighter!

I heard the people around us yelling stuff like "GO RYAN!" "I AM GETTING THE TEACHERS" "GABRIELLA YOU GO GIRL"

And then suddenly I was pulled away from Ryan by these cold strong hands!

I mumbled to myself "God? Have you sent a savior?" Then I looked up and saw Troy, this didn't seem to be my favorite old Troy. He had an angry look on his face

Troy looked around at the people looking and scream out "EVERYONE OUT!NOTHING TO SEE HERE! DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID OUTT!"

Everyone then ran out of the cafeteria, no one dared to disobey Troy's demands. Then I ran and gave Troy a big bear hug! He didn't know how to respond to a hug…that was weird…but then he pulled away and shot another glare at Ryan

Then I heard Sharpay singing as she walked in, then she looked up "Oh crap! I missed something big DAMNIT!" Then she walked out of the cafeteria her head facing the floor. Then she looked at me

**What will Troy say? More important what will he do? **

**I am working on the next chapter right now! (; **

**AN:/ There is gonna be some action YAY!**


	5. Fighting

**Hello (: Next chapter I might get one out tomorrow and possibly a second but definitely atleast one or two this week! Break is coming up which means…MORE CHAPTERS!**

**!WARNING! THERE IS CURSING! So if you don't want to read swearing it is a fight scene with Troy and Ryan…**

Troy looked at Ryan "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! KISSING SOEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOU?! LOOK IN HER DAMN EYES!"

Ryan gave a look to Troy as if he wasn't scared but I know he was! "You know what Troy? Why don't you just go fuck yourself?! Since you have nothing better to do but to involve yourself with mine and Gabi's personal like! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF ME! ADMIT IT LITTLE BASTARD!SAY IT! I AM RIGHT HERE NOW IS YOUR SHOT TO GET ME!"

I mumbled to myself "We haven't a life together!"

I gasped. How could Ryan say that to Troy?! Come on if anyone was at fault here it was Ryan, not Troy! Damn…Ryan is gonna get beat up for that one! I knew that for sure ugh…why drama…I don't want anyone to get hurt over me

Troy gave him an apauled look "EXCUSE ME?! YOU MOTHET FUCKER HOW DARE YOU EVEN CALL ME THAT I WILL FUC-"

I decided to interrupt him "Troy…" I began to stroke his arms so he would look at me "Calm down!"

This infuriated him even more "Calm down you say…?!CALM DOWN?!HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA CALM DOWN?!GABI!TELL ME!"

He was yelling at me so loud I decided to shut up, I put my head down so neither of them could see me, yes I was crying…I love Troy and I know it but him yelling at me kills me on the inside

Ryan got up the courage to say something out of line again "Little Troysie wanna beat me up?" he began to laugh "As…if..as if you COULD!" he began to laughed even more. How could he be so stupid?! Pissing off Troy EVEN more?! What an idiot!

Troy was so mad "THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He punched Ryan so hard, it scared me so much I let more tears escape my eyes. I didn't know what to do! Should I stop them? Should I run out and get help? What the hell am I gonna do?!

Ryan got up and punched Troy about 6 times "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASSHOLE!" his punches had to be hard but definitely not as hard a Troy's punches

Troy didn't seem to be even a bit bothered by it "OH YEAH!" he punched Ryan so hard it knocked the air out of him

Ryan flew back into a table. I put my head in between my knees. I was scared! At how angry Troy was. How hurt my Troy could be! How hurt Ryan could be! I cried a bit louder. I got the courage to look up even though I knew someone might look at me

I looked up and I saw Chad restraining Troy against a wall. Troy trying to get back into fighting again! This worried me dearly. I am just glad that Chad was strong enough to hold him back. I couldn't stand to see Troy fight again! It makes me super nervous

Chad said to Troy "Dude…calm down…your gonna kill him"

Troy then gave Chad a death glare "he deserves more than death itself! That would be a waste of morality on him!"

Chad sighed "Gabi…get Ryan to the nurse! I'll take care of Troy!"

Troy spoke up "Oh hell no I am not letting her go with that…that…that well HIM!" He then pointed to Ryan who looked as if he were crying, then about 2 second later he dropped his head as if he were ashamed with himself

Chad looked at me closer " Gabriella…look up!"

I shot back at him "NO!" you could hear my voice shaking then I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I didn't know who it was but I cried in that persons shoulder.

Chad said to me again "Gabi don't cry sweetie…Please don't cry!"

I cried even more hard into my mystery persons should…the person then hesitantly put his arm up to my check so I would look up at him.

It was no one other than Troy

"Gabriella…I am so so so so so so sorry you saw me that way! I never ever wanted you to see me like that!"

I looked up at him red circles "R-Really?"

He wiped the tears from my face and said to me "Of course Gabriella…."

We both leaned into kiss eachother, THIS CLOSE! Until… Professor Bolton walked in the cafeteria

"TROY!" he yelled with so much fury in his voice, I never thought he could be this loud before! "GET OVER HERE, YOUR BROTHER TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID!"

Troy pulled his face away from mine that we almost kissed….damn interruptions!

Troy looked at me "Gabby…I am so sorry once again! Please forgive me!"

Then Professor Bolton came over to me "Miss Gabriella do you mind taking Ryan to the nurse? I want him to know if he will be alright! Thank you very much Gabriella!"

I looked at Troy who was pissed and glared over at Ryan "I don't want her going with him alone after what just happened!"

Professor Bolton looked at him "Troy! Stop it this minute I am taking you to my office we need to talk RIGHT NOW!" he then looked over at me "You have Triganometry next Miss Montez I believe…you have an excuse to be late I will tell your teacher that for you!"

I looked at him "Thank you Professor, Goodbye Troy…and Chad!"

Troy smiled at me breaking away from his glaring at Ryan "Be safe Ella…"

Chad's good bye cracked me up he said to me "Good bye MONKEY!"

Troy and Professor Bolton looked at Chad then shook their heads in disappointment

I then went over to Ryan and helped him stand straight. Ryan collapsed into my arms and he was SO heavy

He shook his head and looked up "Sorry Gabriella for everything…"

Troy looked at him "KEEP YOUR FITHY HANDS TO YOU-"

Professor Bolton looked at Troy "THHATS ENOUG TROY!" Then he walked out pushing Troy with him

When I took Ryan to the nurse she wouldn't tell me if anything was wrong, but she told me I could go off to the next class but we had a 10 minutes break so I decided you go to my locker

I felt someone touch my shoulder "I am so…sorry" the person mumbled to me

I turned around to see him holding a bouqet of flowers and thing of chocolate

Troy looked at me "This is what my sister said would be a nice way to apologize!"

I laughed "It is Troy…thank you…and of course you are forgiven"

He pushed the flowers toward me further and I took them and sniffed them

"They are wonderful, and smell great thank you so much Troy! It means a lot to me that you would apologize like that…"

Troy smiled "Anything for you Gabby…I wanted to ask you something…"

I looked up at him…waiting for what he was gonna say

"Yes Troy…?

He looked at me "Gabi…"

**Next chapter is being made, but not until tomorrow I am WAY tired and need some review the more reviews equals the longer the chapters are, so please please review! Do you like my series? **


	6. The Kiss

**Thanks you all so much for the reviews! I have gotten a lot of nice positive feedback which makes me want to write more. Also I would like to know if you want me to make another Troyella, cause I have an idea…I'll put a trailer up on youtube and you can tell what you think and it will be up soon. So I will stop my rambling and write the next chapter already!(;**

Troy began to pass back and forth, he seemed so nervous. I never seen Troy so anxious it was a bit awkward for me to watch…

I looked into his eyes that were still golden but had a hint of black, not noticeable unless you looked as close as I did "Troy…don't be nervous you can tell me anything…anything at all"

He looked into my eyes "Do you believe in love at first sight? For example the first time you talk to someone you…know…that person can complete you…everything that was bad in your life seems good cause you found that person…?"

I was completely shocked I do feel like this…with Troy. But, that would be a little bit awkward to tell him that I love him right here so I spoke up "Yes…I always have…but sometimes I wonder"

He looked down at me curious eyes covered the happy nervous ones that were once there "Care to explain…?"

I took a deep breath and then began my little speech "Love at first sight is so romantic… my life has be nothing like that…so I always wonder is there anyone in this cold dark world who could well… love me back. I am no supermodel for sure… there is nothing special about me at all…"

Troy gave me a shocked confused look "Oh Ella…" he grabbed my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine "You don't know that for sure…I know one guy here who would do anything for you, he would go all the way around the world to get you some rare flowers and Swiss chocolate just to see a beautiful smile on your face…that boy loves you…" He looked down at his feet

Okay who the heck is he talking about? I looked at my flowers for a hint? They were beautiful…they were nothing I had ever seen before…hmm….what are they? I looked at the chocolate they were in some foreign language I couldn't read if my life depended on it… I finally got it Troy was talking about himself I looked up from my long thinking session and saw him staring at me…

Troy took a deep breath "And that person is me…I love you Gabriella Montez… ever since I saw you at the mall, you've been my every thought, and every word that comes out of my mouth…" He then grabbed my face in his hands carefully and leaned all the way forward not giving me time to tell him that I do love him and kissed me.

I was shocked but glad he did this I never had the courage to do it myself… The kiss was wonderful our lips both moving at the same tempo…I got the courage and parted my lips even more…this kiss had gone on for about 45 seconds…and then Troy pushed me against the lockers with passion in the kiss… then he pulled himself back and slid down against the locker to put his head in between his legs "DAMN IT!" was what he managed to say

"Troy…I'm so so sorry!" I really wasn't I loved every moment of it. I loved the coolness of his lips on mine, the way they fit mine perfectly.

He looked up "Don't be it's just…complicated…you'll find out soon enough, I have my sources…I am sorry I lost my control back there…"

Troy looked upset with himself! Was I that bad of a kisser? I have kissed about 2 boys before none of them seemed disappointed…hmmm….Troy being as gorgeous as he was had probally been so angry he kissed someone not up to his…his…well his standards. I left my little thoughts "Troy…I'm so sorry I know you have probally kissed girls better than me before, I know I am not pretty or special like girls who you can have for yourself, but I didn't regret it but thanks for the flowers I'll just be on my way sorry for bothering you…" I began to walk off then I heard Troy behind me

"GABRIELLA!GABBY!ELLA WAIT UP!" Was the last words I heard him say as I ran off crying my eyes out! How could I be so stupid?! He could NEVER want some like…like ME! I am not worth his time I am the worst of all he, he deserves so much more! I began to run even faster

Troy caught up with me in no time at all "Gabby please stop it"

In between huge sobs of tears "T-royy… I-ii'm so sorry I m-ust go please LET ME GO!"

He looked at me and took my shoulders in his storng hands with tears filling in his eyes "Ella…can't you see I love you! Why can't you see it?! I could never leave you!"

I couldn't speak anymore! I can't do anything to keep him too me he was too good to me "I-I love you t-too" I pushed his hands off of me and ran out of the school doors

Then someone with cool hands grabbed my hands and pulled me into a bush. These hands were much more delicate compared to Troy's

**Who is it? Please give me feedback! Sorry this chapter is short next chapter will be longer! I wanted to leave a cliff hanger for you all to be worrying about! ( x Please review**

**Thanks so mucho ( ;**


	7. Leavin' With Miley Bolton?

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I read each and every one of them! They are so nice and I hope you enjoy my chapters! Do you want a Bella Edward Story? Or another Troyella? Along with your review leave you personal choice ( ; thanks again SO much for those reviews**

As I looked at the girl standing in front of me I gasped, she was beautiful pale skinned burning golden eyes along with long brownish blondish wavy hair. She held her hand over my mouth "Shh…he is coming…"

By 'he' I knew she meant Troy she looked at me again "If we keep my quiet my brother will give and we won't have to worry about anything, and I need to explain some…some things to you" She still had her hand over my mouth so I nodded to her once

As soon as we finish that I began to think… 'Brother?' hmm…. He is her brother? Nice to know… As soon as my rambling was done I heard Troy yelling out "ELLA!" it sounded as if he were or had been crying his voice was uneasy and shaky…. He ran around calling my name out for about 10 minutes then with a sigh he said "Hmphh… I'll see her tomorrow or at her car… I hope!" he then walked back into school his shoulders dropping and his head down mumbling words I couldn't hear then he punched the wall and it trembled into many pieces before he walked back inside the large doors

Then the girl took he hands off my mouth "Gabriella…?" I just nodded as she began to smile " I am Miley, Miley Bolton. As you may have guessed I am Troy's sister. I already know me and you are gonna be great friends!" He smile kept getting wider and wider.

I laughed and she joined in her laugh like chimes beautiful as I began to say "Goodness I hope we do, I always need a new shopping buddy!"

Her eyes lit up and her smile even wider than possible! "SHOPPING!"

Then we both giggled even though me and her just meet I felt so close to her already, maybe she was right that someday we will be best friends!

She looked at me her eyes full of life "Oh Gabs…I hope you don't mind me calling you that…but I want you to know stop thinking you're not good enough for Troy, if anything he doesn't deserve YOU, but Gabs he loves you so much!"

I smiled thinking about Troy "I love him too, of course you can call me Gabs… Miles! I love him a lot but…I don't want to be hurt…again."

She gave me a confused look "Again? Some guy did something to you before? Is this why you won't let Troy in?" She began to question me concentrated waiting for an answer

Opps…I had just let my secret slip… All those years of hiding it from people gone down!

I sighed before I answered "Yes…that is the exact reason. You see a before I came here I had a boyfriend named Cody (A/N: For your visuals I chose it as in Cody Linely) … he seemed sweet nice and everything he was the captian of the basketball team. All my friends said he was a jerk but I didn't want to believe them, he kept telling me they were just jealous, and I believed him…" I sighed a long sigh I didn't ever think I could tell anyone this but I trusted Miley she was so nice, the sister I always wanted but I got a brother who I love dearly.

She gave me a look "Is there more Gabs…?" Her eyes were eager for information

I began to tug along the edge of my favorite shirt. This told me I was nervous "Yes unfortnatly there is more… hmm so everything was going well, but my brother came to me one day and explained to me what a jerk he really was and how he just wanted to sleep with me… At the time I didn't want to believe my brother I thought Cody was the guy of my dreams. My brother and I began to fight like crazy, I had never ever fought with him like this before… in the end my brother was right" I began to cry "Cody didn't love me, he tried to get me too, but I wouldn't I couldn't" I began to cry louder

She hugged me "Gabby, don't you think Troy loves you enough not to hurt you like this? He is completely…moral for a va- I mean for my family" I began to brighten up…hm… maybe she was right.

I looked up at her "Do you really think it will work between me and him?"

She began to make her smile appear again "Of course I do, Troy never ever would smile that was until he meet you! He never would have beat up a guy if had done that…he only did that because he loves you! He would never hurt you like that …grhh…CODY did!"

I hugged her tight "Miles…you are the sister I ALWAYS wanted…" she giggled "Likewise Gabs! I got two gross smelly brothers instead" We both began to laugh before she spoke up "Hey Gabs…? Do you want to come over today and hang out with me?"

The thought of me hanging with her was looked like a great deal of fun "Of course we could hm…SHOP!"

She looked up with a bright smile to follow her now brighter eyes "YES!YES!OF COURSE! Now I finally have a friend to go shopping with! YAY!" She got up and began to dance around in the grass

I giggles "YAY!" then she stopped "Oh Gabs…we are gonna have so much fun! I can't wait, we can go in my car the boys can go in Troy's car… and we can come back after and you can meet my family after we drop off your car!"

That sounded okay with me "That's cool lets go!" she grabbed my hand and we dashed off to her car

In the car she began to play my favorite song "OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!"

She looked at me "Are you serious?!ME TOO!! AHHH!!"  
Then we both began to sing together

"_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have you singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh"_

We looked over at the next car… Miley gave me a worried look "It's Troy and Chad! Look away"

**Uh-Oh! What will happen at the Bolton's? How will shopping go? Most importantly what will Troy's reaction be when he sees Gabby and Miley haning out together?! Sorry this one is also short I had A LOT of homework to do but I wanted to get one chapter out to you all **


	8. A Day At The Bolton House

**Yeah sorry no 'Troyella' moments much in the last one, you needed to get to know Miley. I needed everyone to know about her, technically without her it would be kind of stupid…HA! Okay there will be some Troyella moments, make that many. You will get to meet the family too in this one, drama will be coming up as soon as this whole introduction stuff is finished but I would like some reviews so tell your friends about my series please ( ;**

**Here we are;**

I looked up at her "Oh Miles, you've got to be kidding me!" I still don't know how to explain to Troy for how I acted. She shot a look at me "Oh crap they are coming right now"

I looked at her "HOW DO I LOOK?!" she gave me a disapproving look "GABS! They are gonna yell at us and all you care about is how you look?!" I looked down "Yeah…" she laughed "I would do the same but, it's my eww…brothers!" she laughed again "I don't know how all the girls at school find them 'hot' I find them rude gross and completely disgusting!

I began to laugh and so did sh then she grew serious again. She looked at me "Okay pretend you don't see him alright? And when he looked over and yells out to us don't answer? We are 'deaf'" I looked at her "Did you say something Miles?" We both began to laugh hard. My joke made her laugh super loud. Her laugh made the radio seem not able to here again.

She turned the music up from over the music I could hear Troy's voice "MILEY RAY BOLTON! OPEN YOUR WINDOW RIGHT NOW!" She looked at me "I heard nothing" then she went faster

Again I heard Troy "OPEN THE GOD DAMN WINDOW!" he sounded very angry this time. Miley then zoomed off and they were far in the distance, still yelling.

She looked at me "Oh GOD I am in so much trouble!" She shook her head as she parked in a parking spot. I looked up at her "Let's enjoy this shopping trip Miley, okay?" She smiled "Okay!"

Then we both opened our doors and got out of the cars. We went about everywhere in the in the mall. Then we put all of our bags in the car.

"That was so much fun!" I laughed as I said it

She gave me a look "Of course it was, but Gabs?" Her toned seemed concerned so I looked up "Yes Miles?"

She sighed "If you're gonna be with Troy you need to know how to keep secrets okay?" She gave me a serious look

I looked at her with confusion, what secret could be that big. "Of course I will, but tell me what is this secret?" She glanced over at me "Troy will have to tell you" she sighed "I wish I could tell you truly…I would probally do this best job, but Troy said if I did he would take my car away from me, and I love Patrick!"

I laughed not really listening to the joke more wanting to know about what she meant about the secret thing "You named your car Patrick!"

She looked at me "Yes! I was watching Sponge Bob!"

Then we drove off listening to music singing. Even her jokes couldn't help me from I couldn't help me from the thoughts. But I began to ask myself… but think what if they do like me? What if Troy is mad at me still? Will Chad be making fun of me? Does Professor know that I am coming? So many things to think about in the 5 minutes until we arrived at their house.

Their house was HUGE! They had what like….3 stories? To top it all off it was in the middle of no where, giving them tons of privacy! For what though…? Is that the secret?

Miley grabbed my hand "GABS HURRY! Time to meet the family." She ran me up to the door and opened it screaming "MOM DAD TROY CHAD! COME DOWNSTAIRS I WANT YOU TO MEET MY BEST FRIEND!" She giggled and I joined her.

A woman about 5"7' walked downstairs long dark brown hair "Miley was there a reason to yell that loud?"

Miley giggled "Mom this is Gabriella my new best friend!"

Mrs. Bolton looked at Miley "This is the Gabriella Troy has b-"

Chad came running downstairs "Mom last time I mentioned that Troy threw a girly fit!" He chuckled so loud it rang through the house.

His mother laughed "Nice to meet you Gabriella, I am Mrs. Bolton but call me Lucille I feel so old being called Mrs. Bolton!" she held out her hand and giggled

I returned the gesture by shaking he hand "nice to meet you too Mrs. B—I mean Lucille, you can call me Gabby, Gabs, Ella, Brie, or Gabriella."

Professor Bolton came downstairs next "That boy won't come down! He was all like "MY HAIR ITS MESSY!' and I was like you were playing basketball son!" We all joined into a laugh

Miley looked at her father "Daddy! This is Gabs my new best friend!"

Professor Bolton stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you…Gabby….I am Mr. Bolton, Professor you might know, but around here since I see you'll be around more call me Jack, my shorter name."

I reached out a shook his hand "Thanks so much for having me Jack Lucille, your home is quite lovely!"

Lucille laughed "I have two teenage boys and a husband who acts like one sometimes…" She playfully hit his shoulder "Luckily Miley and I can keep it smelling normal!" She laughed

Chad looked at Jack "You pops, want me to get the girl out of the bathroom, he uses too many beauty products" He laughed

Jack gave a scolding look to his son "Chad Bolton! Go get him but YOU be very nice you hear me?"

Chad gave a disappointed look "Alright Alright!" He walked out with his shoulder slumped down and walked up the stairs very slowy.

Lucille put her arm around my shoulders "While they sort things out come sit with me Miley and Jack in the living room sweetie"

Miley whispered in my ear "They love you, especially Chad, he thinks you will be able to help him find new ways to diss Troy" she giggled then skipped off into the living room sitting on the couch and patted for me to sit right next to her. So I did

Jack looked at me "So how do you like it here Gabby?" He seemed interested so I gave him a longer answer.

I sighed "I do love it here, I have great friends, but, I miss my brother and my mother and step father. Some of my friends there, but I do like it here better there isn't as much drama here, I always found myself getting into loads of drama."

Lucille looked over at the entrance I followed her gaze, there was Troy standing there his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Hello Ella" He began to walk over to me

I looked at his beautiful eyes "Hey Troy…" Miley nudged me and I gave her a glare

She looked and me and whispered "It is time…don't freak out Gabriella, listen to him okay Gabs? I'll be in the kitchen if things get out of hand I will hear okay? So don't worry about anything!"

I looked up from Troy and then to her "Okay…?"

She and Jack Lucille along with Chad who I didn't know was there left the room. Leaving me and Troy alone. He sat down next to me "Gabriella I love you…and there is something you need to know!"

I looked into his eyes "Okay…go ahead tell me I am sure it can't be as bad as your making it seem…" I then began to play with his hand

He looked down at his hand "Oh but it is Gabriella…promise you won't tell anyone I am confiding in you Gabriella…"

I took my gaze away from his hand "You have my word Troy…."

He took a very deep breath "Gabriella…?"

I looked even deeper into his eyes trying to read his facial expression "Yes Troy?" was all I could say I was too lost in his eyes

He took both of my hands "This is so hard to say…"

I looked at mine and his hands smiling at the feeling it felt so right! "The more you wait the harder it gets to say it, so please tell me. I won't judge you Troy…I-I love you T-Troy…"

He looked up from our hands "You love me?" He smiled

"Troy…Troy your such a silly person, I do love you, but forget that for a second. Please tell me what you needed to tell me before you change your mind!"

He looked at me "I don't think I can't tell you I am into deep now"

I gave him a stern look, why the hell was he taking so long?!

"Okay… here we go…Gabriella what if I said that I am a vampire?"

I laughed "HA! Vampire funny. No seriously what is it?"I laughed even harder "No more joking it isn't very funny Troy!"

He looked at me "Gabriella, I am not lying I am a vampire, my pale skin my eyes! Can't you see Gabriella?!" he eyes were filled with compassion I knew he was telling the truth just then b looking into his eyes

"You…you're…a-a… v-vampire?" Was all I managed to spit out. I was star struck, I had no idea what to say as a response.

He took another deep breath "Yes…yes I am!"he looked into my eyes "Don't be afraid of me Ella…I am gonna protect you" His gaze was on me for about 25 second then he looked up. I followed his gaze to find….

Chad clearing his throat, Miley trying to restrain him along with both Lucille covering over me protecting me. But from what I want to know? And Jack pushing Chad into the wall trying to calm him down, for seeing the anger in his eyes made me scared for my life. I didn't think Chad could act like this. I had seen Troy mad but Chad..? NO WAY!

Lucille told Troy "We are getting him out he needs some fresh air!.." she yelled to Miley "GET YOUR BROTHER OUT NOW!" he voice was full of different emotions "MILEY HURRY!" she yelled once again, Miley reacted this time now.

Miley nodded to her mother "Chad we needa go! Stop this bullshit NOW! Remember who you are Chad! This isn't you!" he pushed her hard "DADDY HELP!"

Jack appeared out of nowhere shaking his sons shoulders "CALM DOWN!"

Both Jack and Miley pushed Chad out the door with him. Lucille then followed them outside. Leaving me and Troy once again alone. Me confused Troy waiting.

Troy then again looked at me waiting for an answer from me…

**Ohhhh cliffy! What will Gabriella think to Troys news? How will he and she handle this? Why the hell is Chad being so mean to Troy at the moment? Do you like these? Or do you want me to stop…? I have some other story ideas if you'd like…review what you think and your opinion on this idea please. Thank you so much**

**NOTE TO EVERYONE;**

**Okay my friend Noel has REALLY good stories (Troyella) I want you all to check them out, She is in both my favorite stories but my favorite authors her account name is 'zacxxvanessaxx14' her chapters are great. So check those out please. She is a GREAT writer, give her encouragement please, he chapters are REALLY good no lie. She is a fabulous writer it would mean a lot to me if you did. You won't regret reading he stories, trust me.**


	9. My Family?

**Chapter 9. Enjoy ( :**

He looked at me his eyes were cautious before he touched my arm "Gabriella…I won't hurt you… you've got my word" He looked right into my eyes, at that moment I realized one thing…

I grabbed his hand "That it?"

He gave me a confused look "You're not scared… of me?"

I looked him right in the eyes "I am not scared of you… and YOU'VE got my word on that right there!"

He looked down right then "You're lying to me aren't you…?"

I pushed his face up to mine "No… never… I love you Troy!" I pulled his face closer to mine then with all I had said to him all those words were put into action. I kissed him, with all the passion I had in me. He was shocked he moved his lips gently against mine. I got up a little courage, and began to part me lips even more. I was inhaling is breath straight into my mouth, at the moment he pulled away.

He looked at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face "You do you love me…"

That I knew wasn't a question but I felt the need to answer "Yes I do Troy…"

He sighed "I knew this was gonna end horribly… but I am taking too much out of this you can't you have many other options all the guys at school would love to have you as a girlfriend. I can't be selfish I don't deserve you Ella…"

This shocked me! He not be worthy of me? I am not worthy of him! "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! Troy you say I have other choices, but the truth is I don't want anyone BUT you!"

Troy looked up at me "You made me the happiest…hu-… I mean sorta man sorta alive" he laughed

I giggled, I always knew Troy was too perfect to be a living creature, I thought this was still a dream!

Miley skipped in the house "She knows right?!"

Troy looked up at his sister "Yes Miley, like you couldn't hear, you nosy girl!"

Miley gave him a look "I for one am offended Troy! And I couldn't hear I was trying to calm Chad down, you should go see him, mom will be coming in soon so dad will need some help…with the monster…go NOW!"

Troy got up from his seat "Alright, I am the only one who can explain it to him really… keep your little mouth shut Miley or say goodbye to Mr. Bear! Got it?"

She looked at him "You will NOT touch Mr. Bear! I'll have you arrested for a kill and run in the motives department!"

He laughed "Oh I am scared I de-head a fricken stuffed bear that is old and ratty boo fricky fricky whoo!" He laughed as he was leaving.

As he was leaving she yelled out "ASSHOLE!" you could hear his distant chuckle "I LOVE YOU MILEY TOO!"

Miley looked at me "Do you really think it okay that our family is vampires?" she asked questioningly

I had to blurt it out "Yes, I could care less! In fact… I feel safer with all of you here, I trust you!"

Miley smiled "I am glad you feel that way, most people wouldn't feel that way!" she hugged me.

I looked at her "Hey Miles I gotta go my dad needs me too help him cook, without me he would have died of the nastiness of it!"

She giggled and grabbed ,my hand "Okay lets go!"

The Lucille grabbed my other wrist. "Dearest Gabriella, I am so thankful to you I haven't seen Troy smile in years, I have my full gradutitude to you!" She had a huge grin on her face

"I am the one in favor to you, trusting me so much. I hate to be rude but I must leave my dad will be home soon and need me!" I said I hated to act like that!

She was already walking out then she turned around "Father? Would your dad like to come over tomorrow I would LOVE to meet him!"

I looked up "Of course he would most love to, he'll come!"

She then smiled again "I'll send the information to you tomorrow at school from either Troy Chad or Miley!"

I turned back and waved to her "Bye Lucille!"

Miley turned to her dad and we left the house "DAD GABS IS LEAVING!"

Her father walked over to us "It was a pleasure meeting you Gabby, I hope to see more of you in the future!"

I smiled that was really sweet of him to say "Likewise Jack! I'll see you all soon!"

Then I was off in my car listening to my new favorite song

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Then my phone began to vibrate so I answered "Hello?"

There was a girl's voice…Miley "Gabs! Um…Troy told me that he is mad because you didn't say bye to him so umm…"

I laughed "So what? Is he gonna jump on my car?!" I laughed but just that moment there was a huge thud on the top of my car. "AHH!!!"

She laughed nervously "Well Gabs I gotta go SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

I looked up on my windshield there was…Troy waving at me with a childish grin!

I put my head out the window "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

He smiled again "Yes I am, no need to yell missy" then he climbed over to the passengers seat and got in the car "You didn't say bye to me!"

I giggled "Troy… you were busy, I didn't want to interrupt you and your brother." I looked right at him

He smiled "Welll… I wouldn't have minded if you did." He leaned into a kiss. I leaned in to, at the moment his lips crashed with mine. It was sweet, not harsh just an innocent kiss. He began to open his mouth a bit more. I was shocked but I reacted to his action. I felt so special and delicate in his hands. I got brave with him and I put my tounge on his lower lips. Just that minute he pulled back looking out the window.

"Gabriella Marie Montez… I swear you got me wrapped around your finger!" he looked down.

I wondered why would he say that? "Well… Troy I'll talk to you soon my brother is cming today and I miss him…" I looked down.

He looked at me "Do you mind if I meet your father and your brother?" He asked with innocence in his eyes.

I soon looked up, shocked. Should I? I have introduced my mother to my boyfriends, but never my dad. My brother is always over protective of me, and questions everyone of them so in depth about every little thing. "Umm…s-sure? B-but I have to warn you!"

He looked at me "Warn me about what Ella?" He stroked my arm closest to him.

"Well…my mom was always cool about boyfriends… but, you're the first to me my father. And, my brother will be there so be prepared for… hmm an interagation from that person." I looked at the road we were about 2 minutes away from my house right now.

He chuckled "Why dearest Gabriella, I think I will be okay with your father… he seems to get the idea you don't have many friends here. Your brother though… I think I can handle those questions."

I looked at him "Don't be so sure mister!" I poked his nose

He laughed "Confidence is key Ella, always remember that!"

I laughed "Sure… here we are!" I shot a glance over at him "You ready for this?"

He smiled "Yes, I am Ella" He leaned over and gave me and quick peck on the lips. Ohh how I wanted it to be more than that. But I shouldn't think like that right now. Right inside was my brother and father waiting for me.

Troy looked down at me "Ella… don't worry it isn't gonna be that bad" He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. It felt so natural.

I smiled "Ready or not here we go!"

He laughed and opened the door for me, he was so sweet. Gosh I love him.

My dad came to greet me at the door "Hunny your brother is he- Oh hi young man… I am Gabriella's father."

I smiled before Troy could answer "Hey Daddy! I would like to introduce you to m-m-my… b-b-boyfriend Troy."

Then Troy extended his hand forward to my father "Hello Mr. Montez. I am Troy Bolton" Troy flashed his perfect white teeth into a sweet smile "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

My father took Troy's hand into a hand shake "Nice to meet you Troy. I talked to your father once or twice. You seem like a nice boy, I am glad Gabby found a good guy."

Troy laughed "Why thank you Sir."

The moment I had dreaded the most came just that second, my brother Joe, walked into the room that second "Dad where's Gabr-" He cut off in mid sentence as he saw mine and Troy's hands together.

I spoke up "J-Joe… I would like you to meet m-m-my b-b-b-boyfriend, T-t-troy."

Troy whispered to me "Ella relax."

I looked up waiting to see Joe's reaction to the news I had just told my brother. Would he react with fury? Or more joyful?

**Sorry for the wait I have been…busy. I am working on the next now enjoy ( : Please I would like more reviews so please review**

**Thank you!**

**Nina (Softballgirl1515)**


End file.
